


Love is the flower you've got to let grow.

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HS AU. Levy didn't believe in love at first sight, that was until she met her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the flower you've got to let grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Title quote by John Lennon

Levy didn’t believein love at first sight, it was something she only enjoyed in books. Real life was, and would always be different when it came to that; so why, when she met that blonde, blue eyed woman at the book store it seemed like her world stopped? Levy prided herself in not being like that, it was something her friend Juvia would be doing, who fell in love immediately with every guy she met, especially her current one who was named after a color or something Levy learned to tune her out. So she knew it would be impossible to bring it up so she shook it off. It was just a attraction of a beautiful person who bought s much books Levy helped her out to her car, it was rare to see someone so absorbed into reading like she was, even though the woman claimed to be more of a writer.

Levy cursed herself for not getting her name.

She sighed as she played with her almost shoulder length blue hair, it was a slow day and Levy was bored, not even the book she was reading. A new one that was just shelved that day could keep her interest as she people watched instead, pretending she wasn’t looking for that familiar person, with blonde hair down her back, and wore red glasses and had a strange tattoo on her hand. Levy sighed closing her eyes as she leaned onto the counter, her hands holding her cheeks up, ignoring the small bell that rang as someone entered.

“Excuse me.” A voice said, Levy’s eyes snapped open instantly to see the person she was just thinking of staring right back at her. She smiled her long blonde hair in a ponytail, her skin slightly tanned as she smiled at her with her red glasses. Levy felt her mouth go dry as she nodded.

“W-welcome!” she croaked, wanting to die right there but the woman just laughed.

“Hi, um I was just wondering.” Her hands touched the counter, her slim fingers covered in rings slide across the counter in something like a nervous habit. “Can you help me find this book?” she turned and grabbed a piece of paper from her bag, Levy took her fingertips touching the tips of the woman’s, it was like see was shocked.

“Oh sorry.” Levy replied, smiling nervously, “static electricity” she wiggled her fingers in the air and with a blush stopped as she looked at the paper. “Oh its this way!” she moved from behind the counter to join her. In those few moments Levy didn’t notice how the woman straightened her skit and shirt, pulling on her ponytail and taking a deep breath her hands shaking as they clasped together in front of her. “Its such a rare book but I know we have it, I read it like a thousand times when there was down time.” She laughed, “It’s pretty amazing.” She looked up at her and then away her face hot.

“Levy is a pretty name.” was it her imagination or was her voice shaking?

“Oh thank you…” biting her lip she asked in a rushed voice, “andwhatsyourname?” God was she too forward? Maybe she should have listened to Cana’s “advice” more about this stuff, or at least Erza? Though if she went by Erza’s advice she would be in the police station for accidently punching her somehow, though the other woman was pretty taller so Levy would probably be the one knocked out.

“Lucy!” the woman almost seemed to yell it, Levy blinked turning towards her, stopping. She watched as Lucy blushed laughing awkwardly. “Sorry, It’s Lucy Heartfilia.” She smiled as she offered her hand out to Levy, “I’ve been like….dying to come in and talk to you all week.” Levy blinked again, was she asleep? Dreaming? Stuck in a book? What the hell? But she took Lucy’s hand and shook it, hoping it wasn’t sweaty or anything weird.

“How strange, me too.” She said, oh god she felt like she was dying inside as they just stood there holding hands almost. It seemed like minuets passed before Levy finally took her hand back, laughing as she looked back the piece of paper again. She blinked as she looked at the name of the author “Lucy Heartfilia, what a strange coincidence almost. She looked back at Lucy, really now? “Oh my God.”

Lucy laughed again “My friend Natsu told me it was fool proof.” She laughed, “Oh God I look like a weird!” Levy shook her head as she grabbed Lucy’s hands all matter of politeness gone.

“No! I love ‘Fairy Tail’! Your writing is amazing seriously!” the air felt dry and it was like Levy’s mind was on cloud nine.

Levy didn’t believe in love at first sight, but after that meeting Lucy would come to the bookstore almost every day to talk, or just read and enjoy the café that was also there. It made getting up and going to work more fun, since Levy was basically the only employing next to Yukino and Minerva, it was just a small book store connected to a café, it didn’t need much outside them and the owner. But now Levy seemed to be taking as many shifts as she could, even though Juvia just told her to ask Lucy out. But that was out of the question, since Levy was sure this was just to be a friendship. Despite how much Juvia and Erza gushed about how the first meeting between them sounded like a love story, Juvia then moving onto how she and “Gray” meant and Erza mentioning her long term boyfriend, Jellal. In which Levy smile and nodded, this was very different he believed but she understood what her friends were doing.

If only she could see if Lucy felt the same way, every time she was near her it was like her head was going to explode. Especially since Lucy seemed to be very confident in herself, and the clothes she wore almost made Levy’s eyes spin. But she kept it inside, even with her attraction for Lucy she genially loved being with her, discussing books and reading her writing. It seemed like they had bene friends for years, not just weeks to a month, it felt whatever loneliness she had was now all soaked up, nothing was boring now that she knew Lucy.

If only it could always be like that.

“Levy.” Lucy’s soft voice startled Levy suddenly, they were on Levy’s lunch break at the café, reading and discussing a book Levy had to read for class. Lucy’s hair was in tight braids, and Levy’s hair barley brushing her shoulders, was pushed back with her headband. Levy smiled at Lucy not noticing the blush that was on her new friend’s cheek or how she nervously darted her brown eyes, her soft fingers touching the top of Levy’s arm.

“yeah Lu-chan?” she tilted her head, showing her friend that she had her attention then. Lucy nodded, her brown eyes seemed more determined now making Levy even more curious as to what she was thinking, but wasn’t pushing it as she waited.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” her voice was husky like as she said this, and it made a shiver run down Levy’s spine. Blinking in surprise she just nodded, smiling. Lucy gave her a wide smile in return as she stood up gathering her books.

“Wait!” Levy reached out almost, confused, “where are you going?” Lucy just gave her a wink as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

“To get ready for our date! See you tonight Levy-chan!” she waved and ran out the door, Levy could only sit there with a dumb look on her face waving back, ignoring Gajeel’s laughing at her from the café counter. They were good friends and he seemed to live to tease her at times like this, Levy could only turn and stick her tongue out at him as Lily, his friend, laughed at him as Gajeel returned her gesture.

A date though? Levy felt her body become war; she knew Lucy just meant it as a “friend-date” right? Her and Erza had them all the time, along with Cana and Juvia. But slowly she touched her lips biting her bottom one, the tiny bit of hope started to bloom in her heart. Maybe she was getting her own love story.

With that though Levy packed up her own books throwing them into her back pack and made her way over to the book store, she would need to brush up on her dating skills, just in case.

___________________________________________________________

Lucy believed in love at first sight.

Of course it had taken Lucy months to talk to her, weeks to finally ask her out on a date. So things just had to go right now, she prayed that everything would go right. Since it seemed that Lucy just attracted bad luck, something bad always happened when she went on dates or just hanged out with her friends (especially Natsu and his cat Happy he had to bring with him everywhere) but tonight had to be perfect. Slowly she rechecked her makeup, her hair and her outfit, which was just a simple blue sundress. Everything was casual, she didn’t want to come off too strong, more so if things went sorry or she got turned down.

She cared so much for Levy that things had to go right!

But the moment she got to the allotted place, a nice restaurant, as Levy arrived in a taxi wearing a orange peasant shirt and black pants, her hair pulled into a pony tail. Lucy couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she drank in her petit dates frame. Everything would be going perfect, she knew it! She deserved this!

Everything went wrong as they made their way to a café. Levy was holding her arm laughing as she tried to comfort her. Lucy just nodded laughing with her, enjoying how free Levy seemed to be acting, not like she was holding back. Maybe all those signs she saw, or thought she saw were right. Lucy itched to try more but held back as they started to talk, laughing about how a woman’s wig caught fire, or how this man kept getting the wrong meal. It seemed like the whole staff was new that night, and as this date would be one of the most horrible first dates she had experienced, it was fun since Levy seemed to take things as they went.

She was dying to kiss her.

Soon they reached Lucy’s apartment complex, she was dying to hold Levy’s hand, holding back a mewl of disappointment as Levy let go of her arm. “I have to go my taxi should be here soon.” Levy smiled, “I had so much fun Lu-chan! We need to do this again.” Lucy nodded.

“I would love too.” In that moment she grabbed Levy’s hand she could see the shock, the blush across her pale cheeks. “I like you Levy-chan” she spat out, “for a long time. So would you go out with me again?” her voice trembled, maybe her father was right, she read too much and believed in stupid things but she needed to take this leap. She wanted to live and not have any regrets, and if she didn’t get to be with Levy Mcgarden in some way, she would regret it in so many things.

What came next was wordless as Levy leaned up onto her tip toes, her hands shaking as she held onto Lucy’s hands. Slowly her lips touched Levy’s, soft and she could taste her lip gloss. It lasted but a second, but Lucy’s mind was sly high, her brown eyes opened wide as she slowly touched her lips with her finger. Levy was looking down and then there was the honk of the taxi, and rushed words of she’ll call her tomorrow and another peck on the cheek.

Next she knew she was up in her room screaming into her pillow and swinging her legs back and forth.

It really was the best night!

______________________________________________________

Levy didn’t believe in love at first sight, love to her was built on different things. Even now, months later she lay in bed looking at Lucy who slept soundly, her blonde hair everywhere and covering half of her face. Every still believed that but as she reached over and pushed a bit of Lucy’s hair from her face, touching her cheek she couldn’t help but smile.

She leaned over kissing Lucy.

Maybe it was true.

Lucy eyes fluttered open, smiling into the kiss as Levy laid on top of her.

All she knew it was defiantly better than what she read.

Infinitely better.


End file.
